


untitled project no. 4

by em_the_gem



Series: untitled malec drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, long nights, soft families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: based on a commercial for pillows





	untitled project no. 4

**Author's Note:**

> based on a commercial for pillows

Their bedroom was quiet save for the heavy breathing coming from Magnus’ sleeping figure. A warm lighting was cast from the bedside lamp by Alec’s side and blue lighting feel upon his face elicited from the tablet in his hands.

With one hand slowly running through Magnus’ soft hair and another scrolling through numerous report’s, Alec felt his eyelids grow heavier as the stress of the day caught up to him. It was rare that Alec brought work into their bedroom, but there had been a spike of demon activity that had kept him from his family for far too long, and Alec had insisted to spend the evening at home and thus neglecting his responsibilities for a few hours.

The faint padding of footsteps dragged him out of the daze of feeling Magnus’ soft hair and reading the same paragraph over and over again. He looked up as their bedroom door slid open, and felt Magnus stir and move from his side to his back.

Rafael stood in the doorway dressed in his pajamas with sleep tousled hair and his pillow in his hands. His brown eyes were heavy with sleep and something else. They flickered from Alec to Magnus before he moved to the latter’s side.

Magnus followed his movements with his eyes and moved back to his side as Rafael placed his pillow next to Magnus’. Alec’s heart ached as he watched the silence exchange of unspoken words between the two of them as Rafael climbed in to bed next to Magnus.

“Bad dream?” Magnus whispered as he tucked the comforter safely around Rafael. He held out his hand for Rafael to take.

“ _Si_ ,” Rafael yawned and curled his hands around Magnus’. He went quiet and his young face fell into soft features as he found sleep again.

Soon after Alec put the tablet away and turned off the bedside lamp, filling the bedroom with darkness save for the moonlight shining through thin lines in the curtains.

He snuggled up to Magnus, chest to back, and placed a few soft kisses on his shoulder. He felt a low rumble from Magnus and Alec snaked an arm around him to gently stroke Rafael’s hair and cheek.

“I love you,” came a whisper from Magnus as his warm feet found Alec’s cold ones.

“I love you too,” Rafael mumbled quietly, having woken momentarily at Alec’s movements in the bed, before shifting in his sleep.

Alec heard Magnus’ breath hitch and his own heart jump a beat. Magnus turned his head slightly to look at him, cat-eyes glimmering in the dark. They smiled at each other before drifting off to sleep, a family of scarred souls.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
